Austin and Ally: Songfics
by JNoodles141
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Songfics. Please R & R!
1. The One That Got Away

**So, I thought I'd start a songfic collection of one-shots for Austin & Ally! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Disney does. Or Katy Perry's song, The One That Got Away**

The One That Got Away

Ally's POV

_Summer after high school, when we first met_

_We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos_

I came through the doorway of me and my husband's condo in Miami. I had just come back from celebrating with friends. I was now 80 years old. Sigh. I walked through the living room and saw Dallas sitting, reading the newspaper. He came up and kissed me on the cheek.

"How was the day with the girls, dear?" he asked me.

"It was fine. I'm going upstairs, ok?" I replied, as I turned to go upstairs to our room. I passed Derek, Abby, and Alice's rooms on the way up. Our three kids. All grown up with kids of their own. They all moved away, one to New York, one to Los Angeles, and one to Tennessee. It was sad with no one else in the house, but I got over it quickly. I made our way to our bedroom, and took out a box from under the bed. Dallas doesn't know I have this. I took the contents and looked through the pictures. The first one was of Austin and I. Oh, how I miss him. It was when we first met, the summer after high school. We were posed on top of his yellow Mustang with his arm slung around me. We both had goofy smiles on our faces. I remember we used to make out in his Mustang all the time, listening to Radiohead. I miss the good old days.

I took out the next picture, and it was one of us showing our matching tattoos. We'd gotten them on my 18th birthday, and man, they hurt so much! But I thought it was worth it back then…

_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_Never plan that one day, I'd be losing you_

Sometimes when his parents were out of town, he would take the liquor from the cabinet and we would climb to the roof, and drink our hearts out. I remember we would talk about how'd we go into the music business, and how he wanted me to be his permanent songwriter. 'We're the perfect team!' is what he said. But I never thought that one argument would lead to me losing him.

_In another life, I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say, you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were, my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other, we made a pact_

_And sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa_

I remember one time when I spent the night at his house, we watched _Walk the Line_. It told the story of Johnny Cash and June. I couldn't help but compare them to Austin and I. Austin had fallen asleep towards the movie, and I was lying quietly in his arms. We were on the couch, and I brought my head up to kiss him on the lips.

_Flashback_

_I leaned up to peck Austin on the lips. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly. _

"_Wake up sleepy head. The movie's over" I said to him, smiling._

"_Mmmm" He replied, as he shut his eyes and pulled me into his chest. He nuzzled my neck and started kissing everywhere on my face. I pulled away. _

"_You know what? Johnny and June are kind of like us. They're partners in the music business, just like us. And we're also inseparable, like them" I told him._

"_Oh yeah, that's right. And when either of us dies, we'll see each other again in heaven. Promise?" Austin asked. _

"_I promise" _

_End of Flashback_

I pulled out another item. The first CD we ever made together with an actual music company. I was about to put in the CD player, until I heard Dallas call.

"Ally! I'm going out! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Dallas called. I heard the front door close, and just like that he was gone.

I put the CD in the player, and listened to the words. I reached up and felt wetness on my cheeks. I miss him so much.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_

I pulled out a ring. It was a beautiful ring, and I slipped it on my finger. Austin had given this to me when he asked me to marry him. I had immediately said yes. But in the next few months, everything had gone downhill. We were both 20 now, and Austin was already working on his 3rd CD. We had gotten in a stupid fight about him going on a world tour. I wanted to come with him, but he said it was best if I stayed behind.

_Flashback_

"_Austin! We're engaged for crying out loud! We're going to get married! Don't you want to spend more time together?" I yelled at him. _

"_That's just it, Ally! We'll have all the time in the world to spend together when we're married! I need to go on this tour alone so it's quicker! I promise I'll be back in 6 months!" Austin yelled back. _

"_Fine. You know what? If I'm so much of a pain to drag around on tours, here!" I shouted at him as I threw the engagement ring. _

_End of Flashback. _

After I ran out that day, I never saw him again. Of course I saw him on TV and magazines and newspapers, but never in person again.

A few years later, when I was 28 and Dallas and I already had Derek, I got a letter in the mail. It had the engagement ring inside, and a letter from Austin's mom saying he died in an accident a few months ago. She wrote how he never married anyone else, and only thought about me and that stupid argument we had everyday. Everyday he regretted it. He tried to contact me, but I never answered. I was so stupid!

I broke down crying. Dallas and Derek came out to see why I was crying but I waved it off. I attended Austin's funeral a month later, and reunited with Trish and Dez. We were all heartbroken. I was depressed for months after that.

_But in another life I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one_

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa_

'_Cause now I pay the price_

Even though Dallas and I have a ton of money, it certainly can't buy me a time machine. If I could only go back…I regret that day we fought. I regret not ever making up with Austin. Of course I loved Dallas, but Austin will always be my first love, the one that's special. I regret knowing that Austin was the one that got away.

_In another life I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one (the one)_

_The one (the one)_

_The one (the one)_

_In another life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

Maybe in another life, Austin and I can be together again. But only in another life.

**What did you guys think? This is AU btw. Please review!**


	2. Marry You

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Marry You by Bruno Mars

Austin's POV

_It's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you_

This was it. This was the night I was going to ask Ally to marry me. I know most normal people plan these kind of things, but to be honest, I'm more on the impulsive side. And it's not like Ally and I are exactly a "normal" couple. We're in the music business, and we've been dating since we were 17, so…7 years we've been dating now? I think it's about time I popped the question.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of_

_Cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl_

As I was sitting in the studio all by myself, I thought of the little chapel on Sunset Boulevard where we could get married quietly, without anyone knowing. I know Ally wants to get married with a big white wedding and everything, but I could feel it. This was the night we would get married. I debated on whether on not to tell Dez, I mean, he WAS my best friend…But we can tell them afterwards. We had a lot of money, so I could book us the night at a hotel and buy a couple of drinks.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

What if she says no though? Oh, get a grip Austin! Of course she'll say yes! We've been through thick and thin, and we're certainly at the right age to get married. I just hope she's ok with getting married tonight. I hope she's ready like I am.

'_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like_

_Oooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's_

_Cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun girl_

I looked up from the ground and realized I was walking to Sonic Boom. I guess I'd made a habit of always going here over the years, and my feet knew the way. But no! I quickly turned around and ran to the nearest jewelry store. I forgot that I needed a ring! I talked to the saleswoman, and I picked out what I thought was the perfect wedding ring. It had diamonds, and wasn't too flashy, but also wasn't too small. I also picked a matching one for myself and thanked the sales woman. I took out my cell and called Ally.

**_Ring ring ring_**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alls! Meet me at the pond in 10 minutes!"

"Austin? What's this about?"

"Just meet me there! See you then!" Then I hung up.

As I walked to the pond, I thought that after we got married tonight and she wanted to have a real wedding when she woke up the next morning, I'd be ok with it. I'd understand, I mean, this was going to happen fast. She wouldn't have time to think about it. Oh well.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

'_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby, _

_Tell me right now baby._

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby._

I had just reached the pond and I saw Ally on the bench. The pond had become our special place that we always went too when we wanted to get away from the craziness of the music industry and the rest of the world. Here, we could just be ourselves and enjoy time with the other. She heard me come and when she looked at me, my heart started pounding faster.

Should I really ask her this right now? What if she says no? Please just let her say yes!

"Hey Alls!" I exclaimed, walking towards her. I sat down next to her on the bench and slung my arm around her. She snuggled into my body and looked up.

"So, what's this sudden meeting at the pond about?" She asked. That's when I got down on one knee, and opened the box with the diamond ring inside. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears started welling in her eyes.

"We've known each other since we were 15, and I love you with all my heart. We argue sometimes, but that's what makes us Austin and Ally. Allison Marie Dawson? Will you marry me? Tonight?" I asked with anxiety building up in me. She bit her bottom and lip and calmly asked:

"Tonight? You want to get married tonight? But no one knows and we have to make all the wedding preparations and-" I cut her off.

"Yes, tonight. I don't know why, but there's something in the air that makes me feel like THIS is the perfect night to get married. I know you wanted a big wedding, and I'll give you that! But let's get married tonight, with just the two of us. So, will you marry me?" I said, with a hopeful look on my face.

"Yes" Ally replied smiling. I got up and hugged her and we kissed.

"Come on! We have to get to the chapel before the choir leaves! Then the hotel!" I exclaimed and I grabbed her hand and we ran through the night.

'_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

**So what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
